


Shopping Trip

by Marantis



Series: Xions Adventures [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Bonding, But like pre ending sequence, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post KH III, Shopping Trip, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), could be looked at as romantic if you squint reaaaaaal hard, mostly I took some liberties with the timeline, no sad stuff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marantis/pseuds/Marantis
Summary: Naminé and Xion go on a shopping trip after becoming their own selfs again, because it's about time those girls get some nice outfits!





	Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction in ages! And it's about characters I would've never expected to write for. Also first time ever posting to Ao3. So please be nice^^  
> Many thanks to my good friend Malte who helped inspire this when I came to him and only knew that I wanted to write something for Kingdom Hearts but didn't know what!  
> This isn't really betaed. I wrote it late yesterday night and read over it today and cought the most egregious mistakes, but if you find any more please tell me!  
> Have fun reading!

“We should go shopping.”

Startled, Xion looked up from the book she was studying, it was one of the old tomes that Yen Sid had lying around the Tower about keybladewielders of old. “Huh?”

“Shopping for clothes”, explained Naminé a soft smile on her face head tilted downwards and hands shyly grasping at each other in front of her. “Kairi did it all the time with her friends in Destiny Ilands and we both could use a new set of clothes.” She picked at the hem of her white dress that she had been wearing since her time at Castle Oblivion. From what Axel had told Xion that most likely wasn’t a time Naminé was too fond of remembering. “Or were you planning to continue wearing the cloak?”, Naminé asked head tilted slightly in honest curiosity.

Xion passed a hand over the dark material of the cloak. “I hadn’t really thought about it, honestly.” But now that she did, she realized she really didn’t care for the idea of wearing it any longer than she needed to. Although her memories of her time in the Organization weren’t all bad, she was done with the part of her life where she only mattered as a faceless vessel. “A shopping trip sounds great!”, she said looking up with a smile.

The smile on Naminès face in turn got brighter and she clasped her hands happily. “We can take the train to Twilight Town and take a look around there.”

Xion closed the book in her lap and stood up leaving it on a nearby side table. The prospect of visiting Twilight Town always put her in a good mood. “Let’s go then!”, she said excitedly. Naminé giggled at her excitement but was sporting an air of enthusiasm herself.

 

The issue of munny was resolved by cornering Riku and the statement of ‘you owe me’. After that Riku was only too happy to hand over a full coin purse to a smug Xion. “He really caved easily”, said Naminé still occasionally giggling.

“Well it doesn’t hurt that he’s got a soft spot for you either.” Xion weighed the plump little bag in her hand, throwing it into the air and catching it again.

Now it was Naminés turn to look confused. “He does?”, she asked.

“Mhm”, Xion nodded, “I don’t know why but he definitely does.”

“Maybe it’s because I’m Kairis Nobody”, Naminé mused.

“I doubt that.” Xion wrinkled her nose disapprovingly. “After all he doesn’t for Roxas, which would make just as much sense.” Not that Roxas was particularly friendly towards Riku. Her best friend had told Xion that, while he understood why Riku did what he did by basically exchanging Roxas life for Soras and manipulating Xion, that didn’t mean that there wasn’t still some resentment from Roxas’ side.

Naminé hummed in agreement.

 

They made it out of the Mysterious Tower and to Twilight Town without running into any of their other friends. While Xion adored both Roxas and Axel this was supposed to be a girl’s trip, just her and Naminé and the boys would have been insistent on tagging along.

Truth be told, Xion was really looking forward to spending time just with Naminé and get to know her better. She didn’t share a connection with her like she did with Roxas or Sora or even Ventus but it still felt like that. Xion felt that they were similar in some sense. Maybe because she had been created specifically out of Soras memories of Kairi but as before she didn’t think that the answer lay in Naminé being Kairis Nobody. After all she wasn’t even a Nobody anymore just like Xion wasn’t either.

“Do you have a place in mind where we could start?”, Naminé asked while they were walking down the hill that led up to the train station. “After all, you did spend a lot of time here right?”

Xion nodded. “But that wasn’t really for figuring out the best shopping avenues. We weren’t even really allowed to talk to people when on missions.” Not that anyone ever abided by that rule.

“Well how about that on then, for a start?” Naminé pointed at a storefront with a cute little sign swinging above it on which someone painted a spool of thread and a needle.

“The Mouse Hole, really?” Xion tilted her head to the side. She wouldn’t say she was the most knowledgeable about what was normal and what not, but that struck her as quite the odd name for a boutique.

Next to her Naminé giggled. “Well mice aren’t so bad, right?”

Xion huffed out an amused snort. “Guess not.”

When they entered they were greeted by an employee that Xion really couldn’t help but describe as mousy. The woman had dark hair that was beginning to grey and was only just taller than King Mickey with a round face and a pointy nose. “Welcome to the Mouse Hole, how may I help you two lovelies?” The smile on her face also reminded Xion of the Kings in its gentleness.

“Yes, me and my friend are looking for new outfits”, answered Naminé in her serene way.

“Well you’ve come to the right place. We’ve got a big selection for young people such as you, from cute to elegant to cool. Best you take a look around for yourselves first, but don’t hesitate to come to me for help if you need it.”

They thanked the attendant and then took to browsing the numerous aisles in the small shop. It should have been cramped but with the help of the tall storefront windows and the warm light, that was typical for Twilight Town in general, the place only felt homey and warm.

Xions hand brushed against a garment made of light white cloth. When she pulled it from the rack it revealed itself to be a white summer dress, not unlike the one Naminé was currently wearing. It had a bit more details though. There was lace around the neckline and the hem got longer in the back. Xion thought it would probably look good on her friend, but hung it back none the less. It was too similar to the dress Naminé was already wearing. The whole point of this after all was to mark a new beginning in their lives.

“Would you prefer something with a skirt or pants?”, asked Naminé from one aisle over. Xion wasn’t sure when they had both decided they would be picking things out for the other instead of themselves but found she was quite content with that silent but unanimous decision.

“I don’t mind either way.” Xion brushed her hand over the cloth of a red top and decided that it didn’t have a nice enough texture. “What about you?”

“I’d prefer pants”, answered Naminé an undertone in her voice that Xion couldn’t quite pinpoint. She was after all still relatively new to the whole emotions deal. When she looked up Naminé had her gaze focused on an article of clothing a slight crease in her eyebrow.

When the girl noticed that Xion was looking at her she smiled uncertainly. “Kairi always wears skirts and dresses, so I think I’d like to differentiate myself a little through that. Xion wanted to tell her that she didn’t need to do that, because no one thought that she was Kairi so she could wear whatever she wanted, but didn’t know how to word that thought properly. But she decided if that was the decision that Naminé had made she would search the whole shop to find the pair of pants that would look best on her! 

She browsed a little longer and came across a flowy top. Its sleeves were off the shoulders and it was coloured with a gradient resembling every colour of the ocean, with little embroidered parts that looked like seafoam. Pleased she hung it over her arm and continued her search for a pair of pants.

Not much later she was successful by finding a white pair that would reach down only to the midway point of Naminés calves, the pant legs ending in dainty strips of lace. A wide smile on her face she looked around for her friend. “I think I’ve got something”, Xion said when she spied her friend three aisles over.

Naminé looked up from whatever garment she was studying a small smile gracing her face making her eyes wrinkle at the corners. “Me too.”

At those words the shop attendant came over and showed them to the changing rooms. The girls exchanged their outfits and then went into separate rooms. There weren’t any mirrors in the changing room and Xion only looked enough at the garment made out of dark cloth to figure out how to put it on. Not entirely easy as there was a surprising amount of buttons down the front. She wanted it to be a surprise and see the clothes for the first time while she was wearing them. Naminé had also picked out a pair of black boots for her. Xion spent one moment regretting not doing the same for Naminé but came to the conclusion that the white sandals the girl wore would look really good with the new outfit.

“How about we step out together?”, asked Xion over the wall that separated them.

“On three then”, came Naminés answer. They counted together and drew back the curtains simultaneously.

Xion saw Naminé first before looking at her own reflection in the mirror. The colour of the top brought out Namines pale blue eyes and there was a happy smile on the girls face as she gave a little twirl in front of the mirror and let out a giggle. Xion had been right in her assumption that the shoes would look fine. It made the outfit perfect for a day at the beach. And Xion promised herself that she would take Naminé for a visit to one sometime soon.

“I wasn’t sure if you would be fine with black”, she said hesitantly, smile replaced by a worried frown.

Xion blinked. She hadn’t even really looked yet. Hastily she turned towards the mirror. The black dress she was wearing had a high collar and although sleeveless there was a fan of ruffles at the shoulders. From the hem emerged a pleated strip of white cloth that should be a stark contrast to the rest of the dark outfit but actually tied the whole thing together and kept it from looking too dour.

“I love it!” Xion spun around with a wide smile on her face. Instantly Naminés face brightened like the sky clearing up again after a cloud had pushed itself in front of the sun.

“I’m glad. I really like what you picked out for me as well.”

The two paid for the outfits and decided to keep them on and instead stuff their old clothes into paper bags provided by the mousy attendant. They said their goodbyes and left the shop with pleased smiles on their faces.

As there was still munny left in the purse they decided to get each a sea-salt ice cream that they ate while making their way back up the hill towards the train station.

“We definitely have to do this again.”

Naminé nodded, happily nibbling away at her popsicle. “I had a lot of fun today.”

“Me too! I was thinking how we could visit the beach sometime soon. I always wanted to.” Xion gesticulated excitedly with the hand holding her own ice cream.

“That sounds nice. I’ve never been either.” For a second there was a faraway look in Naminés eyes before vanishing again.

“It’s a date then!”, grinned Xion. They smiled at each other. Content in the warm rays of the setting sun of Twilight Town, for once just two normal girls eating ice cream after a successful shopping trip with their friend.


End file.
